The present invention relates to a mounting for a cooler on a motor vehicle.
A cooler mounting is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 2,634,990 in which journals are integrally formed on opposite edge zones of the cooler. These journals are introduced into rubber rings which are held in supports fixed to the vehicle. In one illustrative embodiment of the German Offenlegungsschrift, the journals integrally formed on the upper side of the cooler are introduced into corresponding bearings fixed to the vehicle and provided with rubber rings and a rubber ring attached to a bracket is then passed over the journal integrally formed on the underside of the cooler. The bracket is then screwed to the vehicle. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that, during installation, the cooler has to be held until the bracket has been connected to the vehicle.
In another illustrative embodiment of the German Offenlegungsschrift, the cooler is inserted by its journals integrally formed on its underside into corresponding rubber rings attached to a part fixed to the vehicle. On its upper side, the cooler bears journals which are arranged at an angle to the journals of the underside and, by tilting the cooler--after insertion into the lower bearing has been accomplished--are inserted into rubber rings which are arranged on a bearing fixed to the vehicle. In order to avoid tilting of the cooler during the operation of the vehicle, it must be secured. This is accomplished by fixing the cooler at it upper side via separate securing members after the insertion of the upper journals into the corresponding rubber rings.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a cooler mounting of the generic type which can be installed and removed in a simple manner, and is nevertheless held secured in its installed position.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a novel arrangement of the mounting bracket, and the cooperating journals on the cooler itself, as described in detail herein.
On each of its opposite narrow sides, a cooler of a motor vehicle has two journals arranged at a distance from one another. The journals carry resilient sleeves surrounding them which are accommodated in corresponding bearing bores of two supporting brackets fixed to the vehicle. Each bearing bore is provided with a receiving slot for the introduction of the journal surrounded by the resilient sleeve, the width of the receiving slot being narrower than the diameter of the associated bearing bore. The direction of the receiving slots of the two bearing bores lying in one plane in the two supports is the same and they are arranged offset at an angle of approximately 90.degree. relative to the receiving slots of the bearing bores lying in the other plane. The cooler journals lying in one plane are inserted together with the resilient sleeves surrounding them, through the corresponding receiving slots, into the associated bearing bores and the entire cooler is then swivelled until the two journals lying in the other plane come to rest, via the corresponding receiving slots, in the respective bearing bores and the cooler thus occupies its installed position. In this position, resilient sleeves are pushed over the journals, the cooler thus being prevented from tilting out of its installed position and being held in this position. Neither additional securing means nor special mounting tools are required for this purpose.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.